It is common to utilize threadably actuated slips for anchoring tubing in a well in an outer conduit such as a casing for preventing movement of the tubing during the application of either upward or downward forces to the tubing and at the same time functioning as a tubing catcher.
The present invention is directed to an improved rotational set tubing anchor which is preferably right-hand set and right-hand release and may also be equipped with a straight pull emergency release backup system.